


Clan of Three

by BleuNoodles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Reader, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Intimacy, ManDadlorian, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Mando, Smut, Soft Mando, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoodles/pseuds/BleuNoodles
Summary: Din and his partner (that's you!) learn how to be parents for a strange green child on the run.**A/N: Probably gonna rewrite this whole thing..
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Nevarro to Arvala-7

“That’s it,” Din groaned as his hand gripped the back of your head. You hummed in response, sending delicious vibrations down his shaft. 

“Fuck-” He exhaled shakily as he felt himself coming, throbbing in your warm mouth. His gloved hand shifted to cradle your cheek as you swallowed down his release. He muttered praises at you until you finally released him with a pop. You took a moment to regain your breath before you tucked the Mandalorian’s softening cock away. 

“Feeling better, Din?” Your fingers brushed along his thighs, softly massaging the muscle underneath. 

The Mandalorian chuckled and pulled you up to sit on his lap, securely wrapping his warm arms around your waist. “Of course, baby.” 

The two of you sat there in the pilot seat together, enjoying the simple pleasures of each other’s company. Din smiled as he watched you gently trace the outlines of his helmet with your fingers. 

He honestly wasn’t expecting his relationship with you to blossom into something more than a professional partnership. He first hired you because you did your part no questions asked. You respected his privacy and his Creed. Despite your lack of sight, you assured him that you can leave him alone if he ever needed to take off the helmet. 

The first few months of you working with him were very quiet, minding each other’s business. He’d sometimes steal innocent glances at you. Mostly to make sure you were comfortable. However, it was usually you who’d be making sure he was comfortable. Even after he established an intimate relationship with you, you were still patient enough to give him time before he told you his real name and history. 

Damn, he was one hell of a lucky man. He exhaled through his voice modulator, running a gloved hand down your face. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Your laugh was musical, genuinely amused. “I’ll take your word for it. But, c’mon, babe. We’ve got work to do.” You pointed out, noticing the Razor Crest’s subtle turbulence. 

Din looked out the viewport and saw they were already landing in Nevarro. Huh. You really were an amazing distraction for him. He let you wiggle out of his lap as the two of you straighten out your attires to get ready for landing. 

It was pretty much a routine at this point. You handled submitting the bounties in his name and he handled the payment and new jobs with Greef Karga. Days like this were mostly spent on doing errands separately. Since he usually visits the covert, you had time to refill any rations and inventory. 

By the time you were done recounting the rations, you noticed Din was taking longer than usual to come back. You sat on the cot you shared with Din, worrying and wondering what might have happened to your partner. As if said Mandalorian read your thoughts, you heard the sound of the hatch opening and familiar heavy footsteps following. 

“I’m back.” His voice was impassive as ever. You supposed that meant things went decently well for him. 

He heard you call back playfully. “Welcome back.”

He smirked, knowing where to find you. After closing the hatch, he sauntered over to the cot to find you perched beautifully on the sheets. Parts of your supple skin were exposed since you've changed into more comfortable clothing. The view was absolutely tantalizing. 

He cursed under his breath as he brushed the length of your thigh with a gloved hand. “I’ll be right back after I set the course to our next job. Don’t you move.” Despite the even tone of his modulated voice, you could hear him speak with urgency and need. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“Yessir.” You teased as you heard him scramble up the cockpit. You soon felt the Razor Crest shake momentarily as it took off into the skies and out of the atmosphere. It didn’t take long for his hurried footsteps to come back. Sure enough, you were still lounging on the cot with a lazy smirk stretched across your face.

The Mandalorian hummed as he took off his gloves and played with a piece of your hair.

“I love coming back to you like this.” He mused as he began to take off his helmet and pieces of his armor. “All pretty and ready for me.”

Your head perked up in alert as you heard the clinking and shuffling of armor. “Oh Din, you don’t have to-”

He stopped your sentence by pressing his lips against yours. He kissed and lapped at your lips like a starved man, gently pushing you down to lay against the cot. He briefly broke the kiss to remove your clothes along with the rest of his own. 

“Din..” You breathed out hotly, hesitantly running your fingers across his chest. “I-is this okay?” Although he had taken off his armor a few times during sex, it was a rare occasion. 

His warm hand enveloped your own, urging you to have less restraint. He leaned down to press his lips against yours again as your hands slowly brush along his torso, eventually settling at his back to rub circles against his skin. Din melted at your touch, relishing in your soft skin against his battle-hardened body. 

He mumbled against your lips. “I haven’t felt you properly in a while now, baby.” His calloused hands brushed down your sides until they rested at the curve of your ass, pulling back just slightly to admire your body. He settled comfortably between your legs, occasionally sliding his hands down your thighs.

You smirked and responded. “Neither have I.” Your fingers brushed his face, still hesitating as if asking permission. 

He leaned into your touch. “Go ahead, Cyar’ika.” 

You brought both of your hands to press gently into the sides of his face as he rubbed his hands up and down your own body. He smiled as you carefully brushed your fingers over his eyelids. You smiled as you felt the corners of his mouth stretch. 

A firm hand snuck its way under your back, pressing you close to his body. You smiled cheekily and gave him a peck on his lips. 

“Eager.” You teased, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“So are you.” Din growled almost in hunger. His fingers traced down your clit to your moist entrance. He was pleased by the way your cheeks bloomed with heat. He moved your arms so he could lower himself between your legs. “Let me return the favor from earlier.”

You shivered as you felt his hot breath against your exposed cunt. His rough hands massaged your thighs as he let his tongue swirl around your clit, lightly teasing your entrance. He held you down as you tried to move your hips against him. 

“Din, please,” You whined. You ached for him to touch you more. 

“I got you, baby.” His voice rumbled around your clit, sending delightful sensations that shivered up your spine. His mouth moved lower, easing his eager tongue inside you. You gasped desperately as his tongue explored and lapped at your dripping cunt. His thumb rubbed and flicked at your clit, drinking up your pretty little gasps and moans. 

You were coming undone all too soon. The warm feel of his skin and his comforting unfiltered voice drove you to the edge. His tongue caught onto a particular spot inside you which had you crying out his name. Din’s hands gripped your thighs as you throbbed uncontrollably around his tongue.

He rubbed comforting circles on your thighs as he drank up your release. He pulled back, grinning down at your beautifully flushed body. 

His hand reached out to brush your cheek. “You okay, Cyar’ika?”

A wide smile danced across your lips. You breathed out. “That was amazing, babe.”

Din chuckled as he planted kisses along your chest. “That was only the beginning, baby.” 

You gasped as something hard and warm ground against your oversensitive clit. Din guided your smaller hands to wrap around his neck. He growled lowly in your ear. “You ready?”

You let out a whimper as his hot breath and unmodulated voice hit your ear. A new wave of lust throbbed in your core. 

Just a barely audible yes was all Din needed to ease himself inside your dripping warmth. He groaned as he held himself back from pounding into you straight away. Despite all your neediness, he was still a lot to take in. All the while, he whispered soothing praises into your ear, encouraging you to relax more for him. 

Soon enough, he was buried completely inside your warm, wet cunt. Your name escaped his lips as he felt you clench and unclench around him. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around you, loving every bit of your body. 

You yelped as Din adjusted the position of your hips, hitting a sweet spot inside you. 

“You really make the best expressions when I do that.” He emphasized his point, almost pulling out then thrusting back in to hit that spot. Your body arched into his as you cried out his name. 

“Just like that.” Din growled as his lust-hazy eyes stared intently at you, giving another hard thrust. He continued this pattern, gradually picking up the pace as you became a moaning mess under him, gripping him desperately. 

“F-fuck, Din-” You choked out, feeling the second wave of your orgasm crash down. Din groaned your name as he felt you grow tighter around him. The movement of his hips stilled as his cock throbbed inside you, spilling his release inside you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck as he rode out his high, pushing his load deeper inside you as you weakly moaned underneath him. You felt his lips on your neck curl up in a smile, pleased with his work. 

Reluctantly pulling out of your warm body, he carried you over to the shower to clean up before laying back down. Your back pressed against his warm chest as the two of you laid down, letting his arm wrap around your waist to keep you close to him. Opposed to the passion and fervor from earlier, Din laid silently behind you, falling from his high just moments ago. You hummed contentedly as his hand rubbed along your soft stomach. A quiet moment passed.

“You’re thinking about that.” You whispered. You laid your hand on top of his hand to confirm what you were talking about. 

He had to admit that you were pretty good at reading him, whether it was by his speech or his silence. Especially when you could feel his body. His warm breath tickled your ear as he sighed. “Yes.. but it’s better this way.” He pressed a kiss on top of your head. “Our life is too dangerous for a child.”

You leaned closer to him. “That.. would indeed be unfortunate..”

He flipped you around so that you were facing him. A gentle kiss met the soft plushness of your lips. “Let’s get some rest now, Cyar’ika.” 

-

Din sat in the cockpit, fully dressed and armed. The Razor Crest was finally making its descent on the desert planet for his current job: retrieving the asset. He climbed down to find you just beginning to wake up. The form of your bare body was tempting, but Din had a job to do. 

He tossed some clothes at you, pulling you from your grogginess. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Good morning,” You groaned as you stretched to wake yourself up more. “Where are we?”

“Arvala-7. The target should be here.” He simply stated. For the most part, Din remained professional when it comes to doing his job, briefing you on exactly what you should know. He rifled through his blasters, picking and choosing which to bring along. 

“Am I coming along?” You asked as you slipped on the clothes that were thrown at you. 

“Not sure yet.” He handed you a small stun blaster and your cane. The loud sound of the hatch opening followed. “Wait here.” 

You stood by the hatch, wincing at first from the hot dry air of the planet. Din carefully stepped outside, scanning whatever place they found themselves in. Your finger tickled the side of the stun blaster you were holding. Strange wild sounds were nearby. Animals? Or locals? By the smell of it, probably animals.

“Mando, on your left!” You warned. The sound of his flamethrower followed along with grunts from the animal. Din punched at the beast, attempting to free his arm quickly before the second one attacked him as well. A crackling sound cut through the air. Din grunted as he ripped his arm away from the now unconscious creature’s mouth. Stun darts were protruding from the blurrgs that were attacking him. His visor trained on an Ugnaught riding a blurrg. “..Thank you.” 

The Ugnaught looked down at Din, recognizing his T-shaped visor and the hexagonal shape on his chestpiece. He looked up to where you stood at the ship, then back to Din. “You are a bounty hunter?”

“Yes.”

“I will help you.” The stoic look on the reddish man’s face allowed no arguments. “I have spoken.” 

Not like Din had much reason to refuse his help. He turned back to you briefly, calling for you to follow before closing the hatch. 

The walk with the Ugnaught was quiet. Only the sound of footsteps and the wind filled the silence. It would have been a pleasant walk but the glaring heat and rough terrain of the planet made it hard to enjoy. 

Din was rather relieved that the Ugnaught didn’t question your presence. Instead, he opted to talk straight into business, quick and to the point. You aptly listened as they discussed payments, noting that the Ugnaught will lead Din to where the asset was held. By the end of the discussion, Din wasn’t so pleased if the sound of him getting thrown off by a blurrg was anything to go by. 

“Hang in there.” You hesitantly cheered. Din grunted in response as he back laid flat against the ground. 

“Perhaps you would like to give it a try?” The Ugnaught suggested to you. “You’ll have to learn to ride as well if you’re going with him.”

“Oh, no,” Din interjected, standing up to dust himself off. “She’s not going anywhere near this thing. And she’s not going near that mercenary encampment.”

“Then you better learn how to ride.”

He grumbled, obviously impatient to get his job done. You couldn’t help but smile pitifully. “The blurrg is probably still mad that you tried to torch it.”

“Indeed.” The Ugnaught agreed. 

“So what do I do? Apologize to it?” Din grumped. 

You chuckled playfully and teased. “You silly Mandalorian. Ever heard of taking it slow and gentle? You’ve been trying to mount her without petting her, haven’t you?” A knowing smirk danced across your face cheekily. 

“Quit joking.” Din huffed as he turned to face the blurrg again. He hated and loved how you knew how to tease him with that damn honey sweet voice of yours. 

The Ugnaught shook his head in exasperation at the two people before him. “She does have a point though. Perhaps you really should show him how it’s done.” 

“Oh! Well.. I suppose I could try.” You weren’t expecting to really ride one, but you did want to help.

“...Fine.” Din obliged. 

You gripped your cane nervously as you were ushered inside the pen. A firm gloved hand rested on the small of your back. “Don’t be surprised if you end up with a dead blurrg if she gets hurt or worse.” Din called back to the Ugnaught. 

You sighed and shushed him gently. “Be nice. This man has helped us greatly already.” 

“Fine, but I’m staying near you.” The close warmth radiating from his armor made his point. 

You slowly combed the ground with your cane, stepping forward carefully toward the aggravated grunting of the blurrg. 

“Shh, shh, there there,” You began to feel the damp breath of the creature as you inched forward. Your hand snuck around to find Din’s hand, easing his palm to reach the blurrg. You relied on Din to find the creature for you as you were afraid of accidentally poking its eye or some other sensitive part of its face. 

You felt Din immediately tense under your hand when the blurrg made a sound of protest. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” You whispered comfortingly. Both to the creature and to Din. He slowly relaxed again as he hovered over the wide patch of skin between the creature’s eyes. You started with feather-light touches, waiting for the blurrg to calm down before gradually pressing Din’s palm flat against the creature’s weathered skin. You felt him exhale as relief washed over him, rubbing his hand gently on the blurrg’s forehead. 

You gasped as you felt yourself being lifted up by a familiar pair of hands, helping you to swing your leg over the blurrg’s back. Soon you felt a warm body press against your back as an arm snaked around your waist. 

He looked down to see a wide grin on your beautiful face. His helmet tilted over to glance at the Ugnaught, who nodded approvingly. 

The sun grew even hotter as Din’s party of three traversed across the harsh land, riding the newly saddled blurrgs. He kept you seated in front of him on the blurrg as he followed the Ugnaught leading him to the asset. The terrain was noticeably more rough and fragmented than the Ugnaught’s moisture farm. 

A shallow valley littered with worn out buildings emerged into view before the Ugnaught slowed to a halt. He gestured to the valley housing the mercenary encampment. “That is where you’ll find your quarry.”

Din began to hand him a pouch of credits, but the Ugnaught silently refused. 

“Please, you deserve this.” Din insisted. You nodded in agreement.

He steadfastly refused. Calmly, the Ugnaught explained the tumultuous situation that has been happening since the mercenaries and quarry arrived. The once peaceful planet had been facing much conflict from foreign bounty hunters and the mercenary camp. If Din retrieved the quarry, he would be doing the Ugnaught a huge favor. 

“If the stories are true, you will make quick work of it.” 

Din was used to those expectations, but considering he had to get through a base full of mercenaries.. well it’s probably nothing he couldn’t handle. Din slid off the back of the blurrg, giving your leg a parting pat.

“You two head back. In case other bounty hunters do come here.” He ordered. He watched the Ugnaught nod then whistle at the blurrg you were sitting on to follow him back to the farm. 

“Take care.” Your faint voice whispered away as the Mandalorian now faced his mission.


	2. Arvala-7 to Nevarro

The ride back was just as quiet as the ride going to the encampment. Your mind lulled into the steady rhythm of the blurrgs’ galloping. The cooling air of the wind was gentle and refreshing after the harsh heat from the day. 

Though his silence and serious demeanor may seem like a wall, the Ugnaught showered you with hospitality as you waited for Din to come back. He sat you down in his residence and carried over a tray with a pitcher and a couple cups. “Tea?”

“Oh, yes please.” You smiled genuinely. A relaxed, drawn-out sigh left your lips after taking a sip. “Thank you, uh, Mr. Ugnaught.” 

“Ugnaught is not my name.” He grumbled as he poured his own cup. “It is Kuiil.”

“S-sorry about that, Kuiil! It’s just- I mean, Mando and I don’t really ask for names unless it’s the bounty’s.” It was true. No questions, no strings attached as Din would say. 

“Hmph. That is not too unusual for bounty work.” He grunted in affirmation, seemingly satisfied with your reasoning. “Though, you do not look like a bounty hunter.”

“I’m not.” You chuckled, unsurprised but amused. You supposed you must look very non-threatening, especially when compared to someone like Din. Either that or the cane in your hand led to that assumption. 

“You have a name then?” Kuiil asked.

You nodded and told him your name. 

Kuiil didn’t question you further and soon, the air was filled with a comfortable quiet. You listened with curiosity as Kuiil began to tinker away at something, emitting soft clinks and sparks. It was strangely relaxing. You could almost fall asleep right now.

“It is getting rather dark.” Kuiil pointed out gravely. “He might be dead.”

You lightly snickered, unfazed by his words. “He’ll come back.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“He’s strong.” You simply replied, calmly taking a sip of tea. 

Kuiil curtly hummed, obviously unconvinced.

“How about this then,” There was a teasing glint in your smile. “I’ll bet you ten credits that he comes back.”

He scoffed. “No amount of gambling will determine his fate. And I have no need for credits.” 

You laughed good-naturedly. “Fair enough. But I assure you, he is coming back.” 

“We shall see.” Kuiil moved to stand up. “I shall provide you a cot for the night. I doubt he will travel during the night.”

You obliged with his reasoning, offering to help set up your cot as thanks for the hospitality he has given you. It took a bit of bumping around on your part. You didn’t realize how small Kuiil’s residence was. Thankfully he was patient with you as you managed to situate yourself.

-

The next morning rolled around, and Din finally could see the outline of the farm. He soon made out your figure sitting outside, stroking the side of one of the blurrgs. As he got closer, Kuiil looked up at him then turned back to the machinery he was working on. “I thought you were dead.”

Din scoffed and walked to where you were sitting. An egg-shaping container closely followed him. Big brown eyes peeked out of the container, taking in the surrounding world.

You tilted your head playfully as you heard the footsteps come close to you. “Is that my Mando?”

“I’m back.” His voice was neutral, but he smiled under his helmet when he saw your face break out into a grin. He lent you a hand to stand up. 

“I told you he’d be back.” You called at Kuiil. 

Din fondly rested a heavy hand on your shoulder. “Good to see you haven’t doubted me.” He tilted his visor at Kuiil meaningfully.

“Good to see you live up to your reputation.” The Ugnaught retorted as he walked toward the pair. He looked down at the floating pram. A small, green, wide-eyed creature curiously tilted its head at him in return. “So this is what was causing all the fuss?”

Din saw your eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, not understanding what Kuiil meant. He took your hand and guided it inside the pram. You gasped as you felt a tiny hand close around your finger. “A.. a child?”

“I think so.” Din stared as you cooed and played with the quarry. He turned back to the Ugnaught. “Thank you.. for all your help.”

Kuiil waved it off. “You are my guest, and you brought peace to my valley. Allow me to walk you back to your ship.”

The three of you rode on the blurrgs again. Din’s thumb drew circles on your waist as he held you sitting in front of him. The child in your arms cooed as you gently brushed his face with your fingers, causing you to giggle. It was a sweet moment really. Until a horrible smell hit your nose. 

“Ugh, what smells like wet sewers and rats?” Your nose crinkled, unable to hide your disgust. 

“The Jawas.” Kuiil stated, seeing a tribe of the little scavengers. The yellow-eyed, hooded things swarmed the Razor Crest, marching up and down their parked crawling fortress, carrying parts of the now dismantled ship. 

“Shit.” Din muttered. You felt a jolt before the warmth on your back and around your waist disappeared. 

“Stay behind me.” The aggravation in his command willed you to freeze where you sat. 

Immediately, Din crouched into sniper position, ready to disintegrate the little bastards. 

“Lower your weapon.” Kuiil ordered firmly. 

“They’re destroying my ship.” Despite his calm and filtered voice, he was absolutely livid. His finger was readied on the trigger, taking aim. 

“Not destroying.” Kuiil continued to defend. “They steal. Not destroy.” 

“What difference does that make to me?” Din growled, taking his first shot on an unsuspecting Jawa. 

You felt the child in your arms jump in surprise, his large ears perking up in alarm as he looked back and forth between Din and the Jawas, wide eyes taking in the scene before him. 

The rest of the tribe also jumped up in panic as the poor victim burst into nothingness. Frantically and efficiently, the Jawas scrambled back inside their crawling fortress, taking along the parts they were already carrying. 

Kuiil buried his face in his hand, shaking his head as Din loaded another round. “You will not recover your parts if they hide in their crawling fortress.”

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Din retorted as he took aim once more. 

“Lower your weapon.” Kuiil repeated. “Best to trade without killing the lot of them.” 

Din’s rifle faltered just slightly. “Trade with Jawas? Are you out of your mind?”

Kuiil huffed. “I have spoken.” He began heading toward the panicked little group of Jawas, holding up his arms in peace. 

Din grunted as he stood up straight, still gripping his pulse rifle. He glanced up at where you sat with the child. The tiny creature just cocked his head to the side as he stared down his visor with big curious eyes. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Din grumbled, taking the blurrg’s reins to follow the Ugnaught. 

“We don’t have anything to trade, do we?” You grimaced as you were led closer to the rat sewer smell of the Jawas. 

He looked over at the skeleton of his ship, empty of its usual contents. “No.” 

As soon as the blurrg stopped, you slid off the mount to let the child run free on the ground. The little guy began waddling toward the tall figure of the Mandalorian, grabbing at his boots. 

You followed closely behind, tentatively placing your hands on his back to massage the tense muscles underneath. Din hummed in appreciation, anger now bubbling to a low boil.

“Wait here.” He ordered. He looked down to see the child wrapping his tiny arms around his ankle. The small thing smiled up at him, cooing. Din sighed, picking up the creature with one hand to place him back into his crib. “Stay.”

The child peeked over the edge of the pram, watching Din walk toward Kuiil and the Jawas. His ears fluttered downward for a second before turning to you for attention. He tilted his head, wondering why you didn’t notice him looking at you. 

Determined to have you shower him with attention again, he climbed his way out of his floating crib, rolling off the side of it. His ears flattened down as he looked up at you, still not noticing him. The child whined, looking around for something to grab your attention. His ears flew up at the sound of a ribbet. The kid eagerly waddled along the ground to chase the frog. Just as he was stuffing his face with the amphibian-

“Hey! Spit that out.” Din growled, walking back to you and the child. 

“Mando?” You jumped, startled at his sudden voice. The child swallowed the frog whole before looking up at you and Din with a smile. 

Din sighed. “It’s nothing.” He responded as he placed the child back in the pram. “Let’s go. We worked out a deal.” 

The Jawas were chanting something in their native tongue, excitedly ushering everyone into the sandcrawler. By the sound of Kuiil’s exasperated sigh, this probably isn’t the first time this happened. 

As simple as it sounded at first, the ‘deal’ was much more dangerous than you thought. So much so that you just learned that Din almost died getting ‘the Egg’ for that Jawa tribe. 

“So.. Can you explain what happened?” You gently asked. 

You felt Din’s arm wrap around your waist tighter as your group of four rode back to the ship, carrying along the pile of recovered parts on a floating sled. “Not really sure. Looked like the kid.. moved the Mudhorn with its mind.”

“Was the child injured?” Kuiil asked. 

“I don’t think so.. At least not physically.” Din checked the pram to see the child sleeping inside. Your finger fondly stroked the little three-fingered hand of the small creature. 

“..I still don’t understand, babe.” You muttered. 

“Neither do I.” Din sighed. 

After some time of quiet, the afternoon sky soon bled into the starry night sky. 

“We’re here.” Kuiil announced. 

Din grunted, climbing off the blurrg and carrying you off soon after. “C’mon. This is gonna take days to fix.”

“Indeed. There is much work to do.” Kuiil agreed. 

With the work split between the three of you, Razor Crest was rebuilt quicker than anyone would have suspected, mostly thanks to Kuiil. While you handled piecing simple parts together and Din handling the heavy lifting, Kuiil worked on much of the technical and more functional parts of the ship. 

It was a lot of hard work as you felt and mapped out the fragmented metal parts, determined not to get things wrong. Though, it was worth it in the end since now you knew almost every nook and cranny of the ship by feel. 

Din silently watched you sitting in the cockpit, just as you were reaching for the last piece to screw on. His head tilted when your hands searched around to find nothing. He looked over to the passenger seat to see the child chewing on a small metal ball. 

Much to the child’s protest, Din took the little round knob and placed it in your hand. “Found it.” 

“Thank you.” You grinned, finally screwing on the last piece.

After Din made sure everything was in working order, Kuiil had gone back to his blurrg, waiting to say goodbye. 

“We really can’t thank you enough. I really appreciate all that you’ve done.” You smiled as you held the Ugnaught’s comparatively small hands.

“We’ll give you a portion of the award as thanks.” Din offered but much like the first time, Kuiil refused the payment, claiming you both as his guests. 

Din tried again, offering to hire him instead. Eventually, he settled for giving his thanks to the ever humble Ugnaught before he rode away with the blurrgs.

“Well,” Din looked down at you and the small quarry. “Time to go.”

You settled on the passenger seat, holding the child in your lap as the Razor Crest exited the planet’s atmosphere, finally out in open space. You idly played with the kid, holding his tiny hands with your fingers. For some odd reason, the child kept reaching out to the dashboard, trying to grab something. 

“Hmmm.” You hummed. 

Din hummed back.

“I think he wants to play with you.” You cooed, a Cheshire smile painted on your face. 

“No strings attached.” He reminded you. And reminded himself. 

You pouted but remained quiet, not wanting to irritate him. You were surprised he let you play with the child as much as you did. He must already have a soft spot for the little guy. You stroked the kid’s big ears sadly as his words echoed in your head. No strings attached.

You had to think of something else to distract yourself. “Let’s get you something to eat.” 

As you left the cockpit carrying the child with you, Din let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He set the course to Nevarro on autopilot before sending a transmission to report back to Greef Karga. He heaved a heavy sigh, wondering what that creepy client was planning to do with the child. Something didn’t feel right in his chest. 

He swiveled his chair around, hearing you climb back inside the cockpit. “The child?” He inquired.

“He’s sleeping in the cot.” You sat back into the passenger chair. “He ate some of the rations though. I’ll need to refill inventory when we get back to Nevarro.”

Din listened but continued to stare, drinking in your form through his expressionless visor. He softly called your name, getting your attention. “Come here.” 

Your head tilted to the side, silently questioning his motives. Either way, you slowly eased yourself toward him, his hands guiding you to straddle his lap. His gloved hands smoothed down the curve of your ass, moving downward to squeeze your thighs. Your lips melted into a small amused smile, understanding his intentions. 

Din exhaled contentedly, comfortably pressing your body on his. He hummed in approval as your arms snaked around his neck. He gripped your waist, rolling your hips against his pelvis. 

Din groaned, growing impatient. “Take off your clothes.” 

You airly snickered as your lips stretched into a sly grin. “If you insist.” 

Din was close to ripping off your clothes for you as he watched the fabric slowly slide off to expose your beautiful smooth skin. He shucked off his gloves, leaving them to rest on the dashboard as he freed his aching cock from the confines of his pants. 

His hands reached out to grab your waist again, pulling you back on his lap. You smirked as you felt his hard member bump against your stomach. “Excited much?”

“How’d you guess.” He jabbed back, lightly rutting against your soft skin. 

You laughed, sending the vibrations down his exposed cock. He practically growled in your ear as he pulled you closer to his chest. “Arch your back.”

You complied as his rough palms slid down your bare body, guiding your hips to stick out. You shivered as you felt a hot drop of precum sticking against your stomach as the top half of your body leaned closer against the Mandalorian. 

You heard Din groan as his hand smoothed down your ass. You whimpered, feeling a thick finger rub down your clit. Your legs shivered as he rubbed slow circles around it, gathering up the wetness onto his fingers as he prodded at your entrance. You felt him chuckle through his worn out armor. His finger continued to lightly circle around your entrance. 

“This is what I do to you, baby?” He nearly growled, voice crackling through his helmet. His inflection was rougher than usual.

You opened your mouth to retort but let out a moan instead. A single rough finger had stuffed itself inside your core, exploring your velvety walls. He pumped the digit in and out, wiggling in another finger. You twitched around him, struggling to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

You choked out a whimper, hands gripping the rough cloth that peeked out from under his armor. “D-Din-”

“Hm?” A third finger pushed its way into you, halting your train of thought. If it wasn’t for Din holding up your hips, you would’ve collapsed on top of his lap. The pace his thick fingers set was ruthless, reaching deeper to catch that spot-

You bit your bottom lip desperately, not wanting to wake up the child. Din studied your reactions through lustful eyes, impatient to prepare you for him. He barely registered you calling out to him in whimpers. 

“D-Din, wait.” Your voice was just above a whisper. His fingers slowed to a halt, his other hand reaching up to brush your flushed cheek with his thumb. 

“Please,” Your hot breath collected on the front of his helmet. “Let me take care of you.”

Your hands moved down his shoulders, tracing the tight muscles underneath. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been, realizing you stopped him because you were worried. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of your dripping cunt, letting you take over. He gradually relaxed under your touch as he wiped your juices on his length. 

You smiled, feeling him melt under your fingertips. Your hands trailed down his sides, settling at the base of his cock, the hot muscle twitching in your soft hands as you stroked upwards. You lifted your hips only to lower yourself on the aching tip beneath you. Din’s hands tightened on your hips, holding you steady as you sunk yourself down until you were fully seated on his lap. 

You felt a rumble through his cuirass as he groaned your name. “Fuck- Cyar’ika, please, move-”

He cut himself off with another groan as he felt you twitch around him. You rested your arms on his shoulders, massaging the strained muscles on his back as you still adjusted to his length filling you up. 

“So impatient, ner Mando.” You teasingly tsked but obliged with his plea. A shaky breath escaped your lips as you set an easy pace, rolling your hips from time to time. The friction was heavenly, causing you to slow down. But, you were determined to bring pleasure to the man in front of you.

You quickened your pace, bouncing on his cock as best you can with that warm feeling bubbling up inside your core. 

“Good fucking girl.” Din laid his head back, relishing in the warm wet pull of your cunt. His hand smoothed down your back, rubbing comforting circles as he muttered praises at you. 

Of course, he couldn’t sit still for long, soon grabbing your waist, speeding up your movements as he lifted his own hips in upward thrusts. 

You nearly screamed, muffling your voice with your hand. Your walls throbbed wildly as Din took control, relenting as he chased both your climaxes. Moans spilled out of your mouth as you could only hold on for the ride, drool dribbling down your chin. 

Finally, you snapped, coming undone all over his cock. Din’s pace stuttered, but he continued to pound into you, close to his own release. 

“Almost there, Cyar’ika. Just hang in there.” He grunted through his voice modulator. Your body grew limp, whimpering as oversensitivity took over. You yelped as you finally felt Din throb inside you, his cum filling you and spilling out as he overflowed.

You laid against his chest, trying to catch your breath and regain your senses. His dick was still inside you, not wanting to leave your warmth so soon. And honestly, you were still too tired to get up so you relaxed in Din’s arms, pleased to feel his body unwind, losing the tenseness in his muscles. 

“You okay, baby? I didn’t hurt you did I?” He brushed some hair away from your face. The concern in his voice was endearing.

You chuckled lazily against his chest. “I’m okay, Din. I’m just a bit tired.”

He hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist. A comforting moment of quiet passed before cooing was heard below the cockpit. 

Din mumbled. “We better clean up.” 

It was a clumsy affair considering your legs felt like jelly and you didn’t want to accidentally hit any buttons on the dashboard, but you managed all the same with Din’s help. 

You now laid in the cot, using a clean change of Din’s shirt as a nightgown. The bounty hunter insisted on staying in the cockpit to keep an eye on the child. You smiled to yourself. He definitely has a soft spot.

The next time you woke up, you heard a holovoice coming from the cockpit. As you inched closer, you recognized the voice belonging to Greef Karga, only having heard him through transmissions. 

“-deliver the quarry directly to the client. I have no idea if he wants to eat it or hang it on his wall but he’s very antsy. Safe passage. You know where to find me.”

The message ended as you climbed in the cockpit. Your hands snaked around the pilot’s seat, fingers lightly brushing against his rough armor. 

“‘Morning, babe,” You mumbled. Your finger brushed up curiously on his right pauldron. “This one feels different.”

“Down payment from the client. Beskar.” Din clarified. “If everything goes well, I should be able to replace the rest.”

“Expensive Mando.” You teased but softened your voice. “The foundlings will be happy.”

“Yes.” A beat of quiet passed. Din turned his head to the green creature standing on the dashboard, chewing on an unscrewed piece of one of the levers. “It’s not a toy.”

The child reached out to chase the little metal knob that Din took away from him, frowning when it was placed out of his reach. Carefully, Din lifted the little guy with one hand, placing him in your arms. “Put him back in the pram. We’re almost there.” 

You searched around in the passenger’s seat, finding the floating egg-shaped thing. Your finger carefully stroked the curve of the child’s cheek as he laid back into his container. Karga’s message played back in your head as you brushed along the length of the child’s big ears. “I hope this little one will survive.”

Din quietly stared as you left the cockpit to find a pair of pants before landing. He turned back to the kid who still looked rather disappointed by the loss of the little metal knob. He snuck a finger in the cradle, letting the child chew on his gloves instead of the ball. 

Delivering the child was a quick, no-questions, no-nonsense affair. The client rushed him out as quickly as he rushed him in. The cries of the child played in his mind even after he walked out the covert. 

He shook the thought out of his head, walking through the outdoor market to get back to the Razor Crest. He slowed down, noticing you haggling with a salesperson. He easily walked over to you as people moved out of his way upon seeing his foreboding helmet and new armor. 

“I’m sorry, Miss, but I won’t go any lower-” The salesperson faltered as he saw Din walk up, emotionless visor directed at them as he stood behind you. 

The salesperson smiled nervously. “Well, I guess I can go lower just for you, Miss.”

You beamed, genuinely pleased and surprised. “Really? Thank you so much!” 

Din nodded to the salesperson in thanks as you paid. He trailed behind you quietly as you headed toward the Razor Crest, following the smell of fuel. Once you were outside the city, he whispered your name to grab your attention. 

“D- I mean, Mando?” You would recognize that crackling modulated voice anywhere.

“Yes.” He silently tugged you toward the ship, shoving you inside and already preparing to leave. Now that was unusual for him even if he was a rough man of few words. Your lips twitched downward, perhaps even having a feeling that he wasn’t happy about delivering the young quarry.

You followed him up the cockpit, softly calling out to him. No response, as if he was entranced by something. You tried again, tentatively touching the shoulder of the pilot’s seat. “Din?” 

“I’m getting him back.” He mumbled. He looked up to see your eyebrows raised in surprise, but you slowly eased into an understanding smile. 

The two of you headed down to open the weapons cabinet, Din shoving a stun blaster in your hand. 

“In case anyone else tries to get in here.” He informed you as he prepared his own blasters.

“Be careful out there.” 

His leather gloves brushed along your cheek. “I will.”

-

You had to admit you were nervous as hell. You were aware Din was going against the Guild Code and he was likely pissing off a very powerful client considering he was paid in enough beskar for a new set of armor. 

You jumped in your hiding spot, startled by loud noises outside. It sounded like lots of gunfire and explosions. You suddenly realized you and Din won’t be welcomed back to this planet anymore. 

You held your breath and readied your stun blaster as the hatch loudly hissed open. Familiar heavy footsteps walked in followed by another pair of footsteps. 

“Hold it, Mando.” The voice was near you, recognizing it was Greef Karga’s unfiltered voice. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this.” Karga continued. You could probably get a clear shot at him. Your hands felt around the familiar shape of the ship’s walls, reading your aim toward the voice. “But then you broke the Code.”

You pulled the trigger, blue shocks stunning the man in place. You heard a follow up shot from Din before he was pulling you near him further inside the Razor Crest.

Soon, the hatch closed as the ship lifted in the air to make its escape, warping into hyperspace. The sounds of fighting disappeared, letting your body sink in the passenger seat as you relaxed. The child gurgled as you set him up for his tiny body to stand on the dashboard.

“You did it, babe.” You were smiling, truly happy that he just came back alive. You gasped as he lifted you into his lap, holding your back against his chest. 

“Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum.” He whispered your name at the end, gripping your body close to him. 

You leaned into him, laying your head back on his shoulder. “I love you too, Din.”

“Good.” You heard a chuckle under his mask. 

He looked over at the child standing on the dashboard, enamored by the brilliant lights surrounding the Razor Crest as it sped through hyperspace. A thought passed through Din’s mind. He unscrewed the little sphere knob of the lever, letting it drop into the child’s tiny hands. The little guy cooed happily, staring at the shiny ball in his hands. Grinning under the helmet, Din lifted the kid up to settle him comfortably in your arms. 

Maybe.. He could get used to this. He wondered as he stared down at the two people in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this far. I’m sorry if this chapter is too long. I admittedly still have much to learn about creative writing. 
> 
> Some translations:  
> Cyar’ika: sweetheart, darling  
> Ner Mando: my Mandalorian  
> Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this chapter. I’m not quite sure how cracky or how boring this fic is so far but it’s been an idea I’ve had for a while so I wanted to write it out.


End file.
